chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanred the Past-Seer
::"...The symbol of Ar. I'm sure you have seen it before -- it was a sunflower. The idea was that just as a sunflower will follow the sun through the sky, the past follows the future. However... I think... the future does have independence from the past. Not everything is going to go according to what has happened before. History does not always repeat." A polite member of Orian upper society, Fanred the Past-Seer tends to stay her distance from others and quietly keep her astute observations to herself. Though unfailingly courteous, Fanred refuses to use her powers for others and usually claims that she struggles to control them while also excusing herself from the situation entirely. While somewhat accurate, it's more likely that she has other reasons for her utter detachment from society. Background Despite being a five-fingered precursor in Orian society, Fanred was actually a Gralshadi by birth. When she was young, she and her older brother Threkazd the Page were orphaned by the war between Gralshad and Ores. A group of soldiers -- a young Throntuk the Lionhearted, then known as Throntuk the Gate-Keeper, and Goluragg the Snake-Bearer's two children, Dremak and Glarneth -- found Fanred and Threkazd hiding in a ruined building. Throntuk suggested that they bring the two children back, as Gralshad had already lost, and there was no sense in slaughtering children; Dremak and Glarneth successfully petitioned for their commander to spare Threkazd and Fanred. However, although the children were quickly assimilated into Orian society, Threkazd was perceived as less useful than Fanred, and he was consequently quite brutally made a member of the lowest castes. Eventually, he hanged himself in the graveyard of Dasedrak Castle, a nine-year-old Fanred stumbling upon the body. Fanred wasted away without her brother, ceasing to eat or do anything other than grieve in the graveyard. Because she was Gralshadi, the others paid her little mind, though Goluragg the Snake-Bearer eventually unofficially adopted her to save the child that his sons had sought to spare. Fanred found out later that his sons had died on suspicion of treason against Ores; they were thought to be leaking information to Gralshad, and their plea for Fanred and her brother to be spared was the last straw for the commander. As Fanred grew, her powers over witnessing the past made her continually relive not only her own memories, but also the memories of those around her. The more she saw of the Orians, the more she sought for Deioros the King, the man responsible for all of her suffering and also that of Goluragg, to fall. She, along with Goluragg, Dermazd the Eagle-Caller, Felaji the Servant (whom she had secretly befriended earlier), and Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper, conspired to bring down Deioros and have the more easily manipulated and also kinder Ainori the Heir take the throne. First Dream of Arplakoon In Arplakoon's first dream, Fanred stumbled on Ainori's body in an abandoned storage room in the castle. Although she told Goluragg that she had been unable to do so, Fanred had looked into the past and immediately knew that Felaji had killed Ainori, though she stayed silent on account of not knowing why and because she didn't want to throw off their plans of usurping Deioros. Because Fanred and Ainori were of similar build and voice, Fanred masqueraded as Ainori, keeping up her disguise with magic and preventing anyone from knowing that Ainori was dead. Fanred believed that only she, Felaji, and Goluragg knew, though she didn't know about Thorn's involvement in Felaji's plot as well. Fanred intended to confront Felaji after the ritual was complete, but Felaji got to Fanred first. Felaji intended to kill Fanred, but Goluragg defended Fanred with his life. Felaji killed Goluragg and knocked out Fanred, but found herself unable to kill Fanred, and she instead left Fanred in the castle after taking her disguise to impersonate Ainori herself. When Fanred awoke, Ores was in shambles, overrun by Dokani the Necromancer's colossi and undead. Blaming herself for not stopping Felaji sooner, Fanred escaped and reunited with the survivors. She spent the rest of her life helping both the people she once despised and the people that had once been in situations like Threkazd before his suicide. It is unknown exactly what became of Fanred and the other survivors. Image Gallery (Fanred Shrine) Fanrednomask.png fanredmasked.png Meta Fanred was not intended to be a major NPC, only an explanation for why nobody realized Ainori was dead. However, the players' interest in her and mistaking her for a servant of the Queen led to her being catapulted into the spotlight, culminating in being the primary guide and source of information in the Alti Maru campaign. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Mioura: The Forgotten Past